Triangles
by AkumA9
Summary: Bakura can't accept Yugi got engaged (my first fic-dont laugh!!) Very slightly sexual
1. Default Chapter

Rows of them around me, tall and hooded, black gaping mouths and empty sockets where eyes once where. Their cloaks flowed like crimson water from on high, a river meant to take me away. Shadows of fire danced on the walls behind them and wind rushed furiously in their direction, threatening to lift me from the spot where I knelt, to fling me into the hands of the merciless, where I would always remain. Do I fight? And come out alive? Surrender to power of the elements to meet my fate?  
  
I closed my senses to the power, looked into my own hands, listened to my own racing heart and fell to the ground my head reeling and my mouth dry, and knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
The thudding was back. Was it my heart?  
  
No…It was further away. Instinctively I peered out through the mess of hair obscuring my eyes and tried to focus on the bleary world in front of me. Sharp pain shocked me into consciousness, stabbing in my left arm. Reaching frantically, I felt for the needle and coaxed the syringe out of my arm. That was better. Sitting up, I noticed for the first time I was alone, and it was no longer dark. On the contrary, lethal white poured over my naked torso, stinging my eyes. I was lain on cold stone, leant against sharp rock. I could hear rushing water and the noise struck me with a feeling of familiarity, as if from a dream I couldn't place. I was too sick to even think about it.  
  
* * *  
  
I should never have left him alone.  
  
Driving through the empty roads around the sea, Yugi felt sick to the stomach with the regret of last night. It sould have been on the happiuest nights of his life. Having finally asked Jess to marry him, he'd rushed around to tell Bakura his good news, hoping to confide his happiness and excitement in his best friend.  
  
Ryou barely seemed to hear him. His eyes remained stony and cold and his expression did not waver once. Confused and annoyed, Yugi had become angry with him and they had had a huge argument before Yugi had stormed out upset and offended, leaving his friend crying quietly face down on the floor.  
  
Depressed and guilty, he had returned to the tiny house this morning to find empty wine bottles, dirty syringes and a trail of blood that seemed to lead everywhere. Flashes of Ryou laying somewhere crying, bleeding, dying …these thoughts seem to burn a hole through Yugi's brain, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight fighting back the tears.  
  
"WATCH IT PAL!"  
  
He jumped back to reality, realising he had been driving with his eyes shut, almost veered to the wrong side of the road. He pulled over at the nearest lay-by to get some air. He had to find Bakura.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura found himself awake again. He forced his eyes open, it was dark now.  
  
How long am I going to stay here?  
  
He had assumed, without panic, that he was to die here. He had not expected to wake up again, to see the sky and breathe the fresh sea air. The stars were so bright though…they'd never been so bright before tonight. He felt a little glad to still be alive, just to see the stars. His own thoughts shocked him; was this how little he valued his life?  
  
And he knew exactly who to blame. Yugi. It was all his fault. They'd spent so many years in love before Yugi had abandoned him without even looking back. And now hes was going to marry her. He didn't care if he never saw Yugi again, this hurt was too much, forgiveness just wasn't an option.  
  
He wasn't being selfish. Wasn't it Yugi that was being selfish, leaving him? If he closed his eyes, he could just about see Yugi's face, staring down at him, looking at him through eyes glazed with hurt with a stony stare.  
  
"R..Ryou..?" With a start, Bakura realised his eyes were open; Yugi really was standing in front of him, looking deeply concerned. He was in a worse state that Yugi had imagined, the once smooth flesh across his toned chest badly scratched and bruised and he was a pale shade of green. Tears filling his eyes with guilt at the thought that this was his own doing, Yugi knelt beside his friend and helped him to sit up.  
  
"Come on. Lets get you home."  
  
* * *  
  
Neither spoke on the drive home. Bakura leant against the car window, staring blankly at the speeding surroundings. Despite knowing it was not the time, Yugi found his thoughts resting on Jess. He should be spending the day with her, not chasing his jealous best friend around.  
  
Back at Ryou's house, Yugi ran a hot bubble bath and helped Bakura into it. Kneeling by the tub, supporting his head with his hand in fear of him falling asleep in the warm water, he gently sponged away all the traces of sick and blood congealed around his mouth and neck. All the problems, the talking, arguing, explaining; this could be left for another time. He filled a jug with hot water and trickled it gently over his shoulders. Bakura, squirming slightly at how nice the water felt, closed his eyes in a haze of contentment. All his worried about Yugi abandoning him had been washed away with all the dirt, and once again he was happy to be alive. 


	2. triangles contd

…"I can still remember the world through the eyes of a child"…  
  
Yugi stirred as the soft singing broke into his sleep from the hallway, and smiled slightly as he yawned and stretched. Jess' voice was his favourite thing to wake up to in the morning, it was something he was most looking forward to about marrying her- pretty soon he'd be able to do that every morning.  
  
Reluctant to leave Ryou alone, Yugi had insisted he spent the night at his flat. Jess had been asleep curled up on the sofa when they returned long after midnight, and instead of waking her, he and Ryou had slept in their room. Turning over to see if he was awake, Yugi could tell he'd lain awake all night. His bloodshot eyes had dark circles under them and his face was deadly pale. His health was obviously greatly suffering- but what worried Yugi most was the way Ryou was staring at him. Gazing fixedly into his eyes, his expression blank and unchanging; it was almost frightening to him, but he did not show it.  
  
Bakura watched as yugi slid out of bed wearing only pyjama trousers. He looked so cute in the mornings, yawning and stretching, his hair ruffled and untidy. He barely seemed to notice the teary green eyes fixed upon him, so Bakura continued to stare. He scanned his frame with his eyes, his slender shoulders and pale skin gave him a vulnerability that was so precious…He wanted to hold him close and safe. His characteristically large eyes gave him an air of innocence, the wondering stare of a child. He felt tears prickle back into his own eyes and spill down his cheeks onto the soft pillow. It still had Yugi's scent on it, Ryou thought, snuggling into it gratefully for the comfort, as Yugi left the room without saying a word. He could hear him and Jess laughing and talking from the kitchen, the sound was echoing around the empty room, echoing around his mind, a poisonous jealousy coursing through his veins.  
  
That used to be me. Me and Yugi. Yugi and me. Now its just me, an outsider, and intruder to the perfect world and Yugi-and-jess.  
  
Yugi?  
  
Yugi?  
  
* * * 


	3. triangles contd

Four months on, and spring was slowly turning to summer, but time was passing in a haze for Bakura. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months but he barely noticed the year slipping past around him. It could still easily have been the night of the engagement. His days consisted of vain attempts to sleep off the hangover he had from a nights worth of drinking and drugs. He hadn't changed his clothes in days, he barely ate, and he hadn't left the house for nearly a month, yet he was a prisoner of nothing more than his own envy. Friends had tried to encourage him to come out, to eat, but his consistent un-returned phone calls and refusals to answer his front door had made them frustrated and they had stopped caring.  
  
He knew the wedding was soon, he'd duly received the crisp white invitation though the letterbox- Yugi had driven off before Bakura could race to the door. It was to be held outside in the grounds of a nearby open house on the summer solstice. Ryou thought it typical it should be on the longest day of the year when it would be the longest of his life, the day when the person he loved and cherished beyond mortal imagination would lawfully be bound to the arms of someone else, when he, Bakura, had waited so long.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, it was the night before the wedding. Yugi stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he shaved, getting ready for his stag night. He had arranged to meet a few old friends for a quiet drink- he didn't want anything too extravagant. He gazed into his reflection, wondering if this was really the right thing to do. Despite the months of happiness with Jess, and the great evenings they'd spent cuddled up on the sofa talking and laughing, wasn't that enough? Would he ruin it by wanting more?  
  
And another thing, Ryou. He had never stopped worrying about his friend, it was like someone pinching the back of his neck, he just couldn't forget about him. Yugi didn't know why Bakura had got so depressed, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. He was surprised and confused that his friend was so often in his mind, it just didn't make sense. He remembered Ryou had agreed to meet him later on that evening and felt better.  
  
Doing up his dark blue shirt, he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door, leaving his door keys lying on the front room table.  
  
Raucos laughter rang through the pub. The barman was glaring over at them every few minutes, but they were having too much of a good time to care. It was great to be back with the old crew again and catch up with everyone. Honda and Mai hadn't changed much but Jou had surprised everyone by turning up completely bald with a pierced eyebrow…and…was that mascara?  
  
You couldn't really tell. Four pints and several shots of some foul smelling blue liquid had left Yugi feeling distinctly drunk, and it took him a few seconds to work out the small long haired guy in a leather jacket walking towards him.  
  
"Ryou!" he cried a little too enthusiastically, jumping up to embrace his friend in a manly hug. Bakura stiffened slightly, recoiling from the hug with a dazed expression. After months of being blatantly ignored by Yugi, that sort of welcome was more than he could take. Confused and upset, he sat down beside Anzu who began chattering friendly, enquiring into his well being.  
  
Honda came over grinning with a trayful of shot glasses, a bottle of absinthe and a bowlful or sugar cubes. Everyone forgot about catching up, and cheering, accepted a glass. 


	4. traingles cont'd slightly dodgybut in a ...

A few hours later, Yugi felt himself propelled out of the pub doors. The cold night air hit him hard and he giggled as he stumbled over onto the oscillating grey pavement.  
  
"Hey, you gonna be alrite getting home?" Honda enquired, having just been sick in the nearest bin.  
  
Unable to stop laughing, Yugi nodded and gave Honda a brief hug before saying goodbye to Jou and Anzu, who were taking a cab home.  
  
"You walking my way Ryou?" he asked Bakura who was leaning against the pub wall, almost as green as the seven shots of absinthe he'd downed.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Why not."  
  
Walking the few blocks to Yugi's place, they shared a flash of the closeness they had once had as high school best friends, talking and laughing about everyone, all the old times and how much everything had changed.  
  
"I kind of miss the way it was, you know." Yugi said as they approached his front door. "The five of us, always together."  
  
Ryou stopped walking, suddenly serious, and looked Yugi meaningfully straight in the eye.  
  
"It doesn't have to change you know, we can get all that back."  
  
In the silence, he saw Yugi considering this, lusting after his old life, and saw his chance.  
  
"Don't marry her Yu. You can't…you can't just leave me. You mean too much of me, I won't let her take you away, don't do it."  
  
Anxious to change the subject, Yugi smiled and ignored this comment.  
  
"Hey, it's freezing out here" he said reaching in his pockets for his keys, and finding it empty. Despite his thickheaded, a faint sensation of panic took over him.  
  
"My keys! Ryou, you seen my keys? I don't have them, I must have dropped them back at the pub, I'm going to have to go back and look…"  
  
"the pub'll be closed now. Why don't you just come back to mine, we'll find the keys in the morning."  
  
All this hassle was making Yugis head spin. He stumbled over to Bakura, putting his arm on his shoulder for support as the world revolved around him.  
  
"Yugi?" Ryou said dubiously.  
  
In repsponse, Yugi turned his head and was neatly sick down Bakura's shirt.  
  
By the time they reached Bakura's house, they were both feeling a little more sober, the fresh air replenishing their drugged senses. Stepping inside, Yugi took of his shoes and lay down on the couch groaning as Bakura disappeared upstairs to get some blankets for his friend.  
  
As Ryou entered the living room, he stopped at the sight of Yugi lightly dozing on the sofa, his head rested upon his arms, his eyes moving slightly as he dreamed. Reluctant to destroy this image, he slowly sat down beside him. Yugi woke up immediately, and sat up yawning and apologetic.  
  
"Sorry bout that. That coke I had earlier must have been off huh?" he joked grinning weakly. "Are these for me?" he pointed at the blankets in Bakura's arms. "Thanks."  
  
Ryou didn't say anything, all the bad thoughts had retruned, all the feelings for Yugi flooded back into his mind and he couldn't speak in fear of crying.  
  
Taking the blankets, Yugi noticed the stains of sick encrusted onto Ryous shirt. Still playfully drunk, he moved his hands towards him. " Let me get that for you" he said, lifting up the shirt exposing Ryou's bony, withered body from months of malnutrition and lack of physical use. He pulled the shirt over his head, leaving his long hair ruffled and threw it on the floor.  
  
Bakura, obediently lifting his arms into the air, was frozen to the spot. A feeling somewhere between love and sexual excitement had shocked him, and he found it hard to breathe as he sat inches away from Yugi, the man he had spent the last few months pining for. He lifted his own hand, slowly and carefully, to Yugi's top shirt button and undid it, keeping eye contact as if asking for approval.  
  
Yugi was shocked, but oppressing his surprise, he watched as Ryou's tiny white fingers swiftly and elegantly moved down his chest and stomach, undo his buttons and removing his shirt, running his hands across his chest and shoulders as he did.  
  
Impulsively, Yugi was confused. He knew he shouldn't let Ryou be doing this, it was wrong. Whether it was the drink, or some hidden feelings, he didn't know. He didn't even stop to think about it as he gently pulled Ryous head towards his own until their noses were touching.  
  
Noticing Yugi's shallow breath and quivering hands, feeling the body warmth coming from the smooth skin against his own chest, Bakura closed his eyes, and whispered to his friend.  
  
"..Kiss me.." 


End file.
